Never Enough
by saku642734
Summary: Hermione meets up with Harry, Ron and Ginny for a nice dinner. When things take a turn for the murderous. Ginny!bashing (Written for round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition season 6)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: This is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction competition, season 6**

 **Round 7- Movies that killed their franchises**

 **Beater 1- Scream 4 (2011)**

 **Prompts- 6. (Location) Godric's Hollow**

 **9\. (Emotion) envy**

 **11\. (Word) limitless**

* * *

I stretch in my seat, finally done with my work for the day. I've been rushing to get it done early, since it's a relatively special day.

Today is the anniversary of the Final Battle at Hogwarts. The Ministry puts on their own celebration of course, but we prefer our own small gathering of friends. This usually includes Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I. A small gathering, and others don't show up because they're either at the Ministry event or they don't like to celebrate it, which I can understand. We keep an open invitation, anyway.

Neville and Luna are unable to come this year due to last minute work obligations, so the group is smaller than normal. Since it's Harry's turn to host, we're having it at his cottage in Godric's Hollow. While Harry is quite adept at cooking, Ginny volunteered to cook this year. To give him a break perhaps? I have no clue. She has no lack of skill in the kitchen, so it should be delicious either way.

I shake off my thoughts and grab my bag on the way to the floo.

* * *

I'm greeted by Harry as I arrive on his doorstep.

I reach out and give him a tight hug. "Oh, it's been far too long since I've seen you."

I release him and he grins at me. "It's great to see you too, Hermione." He steps aside and gestures to the doorway. "Come inside, Ron and Ginny are waiting in the dining room. Ginny just finished cooking."

Good, that means I didn't miss much.

I walk into the dining room and give Ron and Ginny the same greeting. "I've missed you guys."

Ron grins. "Missed you too, 'Mione." He ruffles my hair and sits back down in his seat.

Ginny just gives me a half smile, half grimace. "Good to see you."

That's weird. Sure, she never greets me with as much enthusiasm as Harry and Ron. Usually, she looks happy to see me.

I don't want to spoil the mood of a perfectly good dinner, but it's something to think about later. My reluctance to broach the subject fades, however, in the following minutes as her behavior progressively becomes out of character.

Harry and Ron shovel food into their mouths and compliment Ginny on her cooking, while she just pretends to eat by pushing the food around on her plate. The strangeness of her actions are starting to make me nervous, causing me to eat less than I usually would.

It's not even ten minutes later that I start feeling drowsy and feel the slight pain of an oncoming headache at my temples. It feels like I took a small dose of one of the many sleep options I have tried over the years. They never work on me for long, and eventually my body becomes used to them and my nightmares come back.

And it feels like that's happening right now. My body curls up in pain and my head begins to pound to a beat of a familiar rythme, one that I already know. But instead of knocking me out, it just makes me tired, as if I spent hours running around. My brain is still functioning, but my body is in too much pain to let me rest.

I look around the table to see that both Harry and Ron are out cold, face down on the table. I squint my eyes as another jab of pain hits the side of my head.

I look to see Ginny standing at the other end of the table glaring and leveling her wand at me.

"Ginny?" I ask tiredly. Even though my mind is slightly muddled, it does not hinder me. It's painfully obvious that Ginny drugged us, simply based on my symptoms and Harry and Ron's unconscious bodies.

The what is obvious, but why would she do this? There was almost no warning before this. At least not ones that make sense.

She sighs angrily. "Should have known that you wouldn't be so easy to knock out." She rolls her eyes. "Only you would bother building an immunity to Sleeping Draught."

I see, Sleeping Draught was one of the early ones I tried and became used to fast. If the potion is in the food as I suspect, then it's a good thing I didn't eat as much. Being used to it doesn't mean I stay awake it just means I wake up from a full dose in a few minutes instead of in a few hours. Who knows what she could do in that amount of time?

Best to keep her busy for now and give the boys time to wake up. After all, I'm not the only one of the group who has nightmares. I think of a way that might help and that's to keep her talking. Distractions are the best kind of game plan.

My wish gets an answer almost immediately. I take the opportunity to palm my wand as discreetly as I can manage.

Ginny hums, more to herself than anything. "You're probably confused." When met with silence she continues on unperturbed. "Why would I, loyal and trustworthy Ginny, do this to you?"

In a sudden movement she waves her wand around, thankfully without casting anything. She starts speaking heatedly, "The answer is simple, I'm so bloody tired of everything! For as long as I can remember it's 'Harry Potter this, the boy-who-lived that'. All hail the Golden Trio and all that rubbage. "

She huffs a breath and points her wand steadily in my direction again. "Why can't they see me that way? I stayed behind at Hogwarts, I was there during the final battle. I stayed loyal to Harry for years!" She's seething by this point. "No appreciation. Hell, even Neville is known as The Slayer of Nagini. What am I? Friend of the Golden Trio, love-sick follower of Harry Potter, the youngest in a long line of Weasleys. I am irrelevant."

I start to think she's out of steam, but she grits her teeth and continues on. "I thought that maybe if Harry and I got together it would be fine, that it would thrust me into the spotlight." She jabs her wand in Harry's direction. "But then he rejected me. He said 'no; to me." She said it slowly, jabbing her wand back and forth between them for emphasis.

I decide to interrupt, making sure my voice sounds suitably drowsy. "But, that doesn't explain why you're doing this to us." Which I am genuinely confused about. There are plenty of other ways to become famous.

She gives a wicked grin. "Without you in the picture there won't be anyone around to steal my spotlight." She waves her wand dramatically. "Can't you just picture the headlines? Ginevra Weasley, the sole survivor of an attack by a runaway Death Eater."

She continues, "Once I'm done here, my opportunities will be limitless." She leans forward and Jabs her wand into Harry's cheek. "It wasn't even that hard, all I had to do was make it so Neville and Luna were too busy to show up and then slip the draught into your food."

She's back to glaring at me. "Of course you wouldn't make it easy, you never do." Her expression is full of longing. "Do you even realise how lucky you are? You were the Muggleborn nobody that became the brains of the Golden Trio." Her words dripping with envy. "I would kill to be you."

The irony of her statement is not lost on me, But there's one more question she needs to answer. "You're willing to kill your brother?"

She shrugs with a nonchalance that shouldn't be there. "There's four more where he came from, what's one more in the grand scheme of things."

She has the gall to turn her back on me to prepare whatever it is she plans to do. Does she think I'm not a threat? That some sort of sentiment for the past will stop me from retaliating? If she thinks that then she's dead wrong. The instant she threatens my boys, it doesn't matter who she is. She'll wish this plan never came to mind once I'm done with her.

While her back is turned I check over Harry and Ron. Staring at them I notice increases in their movement, Harry's fingers start twitching and Ron starts adjusting his position in his seat. Good, they're starting to wake up.

And when they do, we will show Ginny why she should never cross the Golden Trio.

I will have no mercy.


End file.
